sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Thor: The Dark World (soundtrack)
| Recorded = | Studio = Abbey Road Studios | Genre = Film score | Length = 1:17:11 | Label = | Producer = Brian Tyler | Last album = Standing Up (2013) | This album = Thor: The Dark World (2013) | Next album = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) | Misc = }} |rev2=Movie Wave |rev2score= }} Thor: The Dark World (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is the film score for the Marvel Studios film, Thor: The Dark World by Brian Tyler, which was released digitally by Hollywood Records in Europe on October 28, 2013. The album was released digitally in the United States on November 5, followed by a CD release on November 12, 2013. It is the first soundtrack in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to feature the "Marvel Studios Fanfare". All music was performed by the Philharmonia Orchestra of London and the London Philharmonic Orchestra. Vocals were performed by Tori Letzler. Background In March 2013, it was announced that Carter Burwell had signed on to score Thor: The Dark World following Patrick Doyle who scored the first Thor film. The following May, Burwell departed the film due to creative differences. "It just didn't seem like the right fit, and we had to make a call early on," explained Kevin Feige, President of Production at Marvel Studios. "If post-production had been a year-and-a-half, we might have had time for trial and error, it might have worked." On June 18, 2013, Brian Tyler took over scoring duties; Tyler previously scored Iron Man 3. "The feel of Thor is a very different than Iron Man. Yet they live in the same universe," said Tyler. "For me, it’s like somehow Indiana Jones showed up on the Enterprise; or something." Track listing | title1 = Thor: The Dark World | note1 = | writer1 = | lyrics1 = | music1 = | length1 = 2:10 | title2 = Lokasenna | note2 = | writer2 = | lyrics2 = | music2 = | length2 = 2:31 | title3 = Asgard | note3 = | writer3 = | lyrics3 = | music3 = | length3 = 1:55 | title4 = Battle of Vanaheim | note4 = | writer4 = | lyrics4 = | music4 = | length4 = 1:39 | title5 = Origins | note5 = | writer5 = | lyrics5 = | music5 = | length5 = 3:49 | title6 = The Trial of Loki | note6 = | writer6 = | lyrics6 = | music6 = | length6 = 2:38 | title7 = Into Eternity | note7 = | writer7 = | lyrics7 = | music7 = | length7 = 3:40 | title8 = Escaping the Realm | note8 = | writer8 = | lyrics8 = | music8 = | length8 = 3:53 | title9 = A Universe from Nothing | note9 = | writer9 = | lyrics9 = | music9 = | length9 = 2:20 | title10 = Untouchable | note10 = | writer10 = | lyrics10 = | music10 = | length10 = 4:08 | title11 = Thor, Son of Odin | note11 = | writer11 = | lyrics11 = | music11 = | length11 = 1:51 | title12 = Shadows of Loki | note12 = | writer12 = | lyrics12 = | music12 = | length12 = 2:25 | title13 = Sword and Council | note13 = | writer13 = | lyrics13 = | music13 = | length13 = 3:46 | title14 = Invasion of Asgard | note14 = | writer14 = | lyrics14 = | music14 = | length14 = 2:59 | title15 = Betrayal | note15 = | writer15 = | lyrics15 = | music15 = | length15 = 4:02 | title16 = Journey to Asgard | note16 = | writer16 = | lyrics16 = | music16 = | length16 = 2:17 | title17 = Uprising | note17 = | writer17 = | lyrics17 = | music17 = | length17 = 2:35 | title18 = Vortex | note18 = | writer18 = | lyrics18 = | music18 = | length18 = 2:20 | title19 = An Unlikely Alliance | note19 = Includes "Captain America March" by Alan Silvestri | writer19 = | lyrics19 = | music19 = | length19 = 3:47 | title20 = Convergence | note20 = | writer20 = | lyrics20 = | music20 = | length20 = 3:42 | title21 = Beginning of the End | note21 = | writer21 = | lyrics21 = | music21 = | length21 = 5:20 | title22 = Deliverance | note22 = | writer22 = | lyrics22 = | music22 = | length22 = 2:21 | title23 = Battle Between Worlds | note23 = | writer23 = | lyrics23 = | music23 = | length23 = 3:29 | title24 = As the Hammer Falls | note24 = | writer24 = | lyrics24 = | music24 = | length24 = 2:40 | title25 = Legacy | note 25 = | writer25 = | lyrics25 = | music25 = | length25 = 4:08 | title26 = Marvel Studios Fanfare | note26 = | writer26 = | lyrics26 = | music26 = | length26 = 0:29 }} References External links Category:2013 soundtracks Category:Hollywood Records soundtracks Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe soundtracks Category:Thor (Marvel Comics) in other media Category:Thor (film series) Category:Intrada Records soundtracks Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Marvel Music soundtracks